dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sindae Kawakami
Sindae Kawakami (川上新出, lit. translated to "Kawakami Shindē"), also known by Sindae Kuremisago (呉市前新出, lit. translated to "Kuremisago Shindē") because of his affiliation with the clan and it's official leader, is member of the Shin'en, specifically the Ichikage Kyūken. He's also a member of the infamous Kuremisago Clan, a clan known for it's battle capabilities and knowledge of other areas. He's presumed also to be a Makaioshin, something the latter denies entirely. He's one of the main antagonists of the storyline, Dragon Ball In'yo. Appearence Sindae is described as a man with a very handsome appearence. It's so that when on the battlefield, Both his enemies and allies gets distracted by his enticing appearence and as a result, he consistently wears sone sort of disguise to cover himself. When he's revealed, he bears rather dark silver hair that gives off a distinctive blue tint. He also has tanned skin, something usually shown when one sunbathes. It's been also described as smooth and soft, like a baby's bottom. He is shown to have a menacing face and intense look within his eyes, one filled with sorrow. His hair is kept flowing, but is more rigid. He wears a silverish-black hakama that's long and flowing, with red trimmings at the ends. There are armor pieces on the sides with an intricate design that represents a dragon devouring the sun. The end of the sleeves have bells attached to it. On the back of the hakama it reads All life will be returned to nothingness. Everything will be consumed by darkness. (全て命は無に返されます。全てが闇消費されます。, lit. translated to "Subete inochi wa mu ni kaesa remasu. Subete ga yami shōhi sa remasu.") in the Kanji, the meaning being related to the organization's goal. The hakama itself is made of Katchin and an another unknown material, making it indestructible. It's all tied together by an obi, which it's colored gold with many blue cloud-like designs. He also wears a crimson kosode underneath, which strangely has many star-shaped designs. He also wears black sashinuki hakama, which are gathered at the ankles, producing the "ballooning" effect". He wears green socks and Geta. Like most of the kais, he wears the famed Potara Earrings, with his being multi-colored. He's usually seen with his famed sword, So'unga, which was with him since the beginning of his life. He keeps it on his person 24/7, never letting it go for a moment. In disguise, he wears a white mask with a puple tint that covers the entire upper-half of his head with a ripple-pattern with three tomoe around the centre, two of which make out the mask's eye-holes while the third is painted on. He also started wearing dark blue robes complete with the Kuremisago Clan crest on his back, light blueish/white belt sash, black gloves and a purple bandanna that tapers off down to his back. It's said that he's more menacing in this outfit, giving off a chaotic aura. The material that's made for this disguise is very durable, lasting many battles. Personality Despite being a Makaioshin, he possesses incredible self-control of his emotions, constantly displaying an emotionless personality. He only showed surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than he had expected, and even then he didn't lose his composure. He did not possess any arrogance, and fully justified any statements he made about his power, even complimenting his opponents at times on their abilities. However, he still has a habit of joking around and disrespecting those around him. He's been known to be very manipulative. He has the ingenious ability to compel any being around him into doing his bidding, most of the time without them even noticing. His knowledge of the human mind is almost terrifying, being able to correctly dictate how a certain person will respond in any situation given. Even as a child he was able to urge his peers into doing little tasks and jobs for him, despite many of them being able to best him in any kind of physical contest. Using nothing but suggestions, reverse psychology and many other mental tactics, Sindae can let a whole social system flow according to his will, without their being any direct traces of his influence. Unlike other masterminds predating him, Sindae claims not to be a "schemer", rather avoiding to make up plans and plans-within-plans. However, many actions from his past indicate that he truly is a crafty and genial planner, indicating this once again was nothing but a manipulative tactic of his. Sindae is greatly aware of the effect of his "mental condition" of others, and may often overact his so-called insanity to mislead the intended target. The very cadence he puts behind words leave subtle room for multiple interpretations, often causing people to do things they were set on preventing while still leaving Sindae out of any direct area of involvement. Kaname commented that this is one of his most fearsome traits, being "A puppeteer who can sway anyone by masterfully pulling on their strings", something that the latter consciously accepts yet seemingly denies all at the same time. He's shown to have a great admiration and respect for the Kuremisago Clan, wishing the upmost safety for them and not wanting them getting involved with his secret activities with his organization. He will defend their honor and pride, doing whatevver the costs for their safety, even as far as using others outside of the clan for their purposes. When someone insults the clan in any way, they usually die within that very moment, exemplifying his admiration for the clan. Background Not much of his background is known but it's presumed that he was a Makaioshin, thus thrown into the Demon Realm for his impure nature. For many years he trained and grown in strength. One day, he used his power to break himself free from the realm and instigated a rebellion amongst the residents using his manipulative and sly nature. This was all a distraction in order to keep the Kaioshin busy. It's been known that he soon fought against the Grand Kai, in which the battle was a draw. He soon fled the scene, taking with him a few skills known by the Supreme Kais themselves, such as the Instantaneous Movement and the Physical Mass Manipulation. Using the former, he teleported to the planet known as Earth. There he fell unconscious and wounded. Ten days later, a group of wandering nomads came across his wounded body. They treated him until he came to. There, he meeted the clan's leader and they introduced themselves as the Kuremisago Clan, the famed clan that was even well-known amongst the Makaioshins and many other races. He asked if he can join their group in which the happily agreed. This began a profound loyalty towards the clan. Soon, he travelled to many places on earth that were barren and far away from civilization. He learned many Martial Arts styles and moves that belonged to different planets and races. Many years passed and he steadily worked his way up the scale to become the Head of the Clan, defending the group from many enemies and doing tasks deemed impossible by most, even amongst the clan members themselves. One day, he decided to travel on his own, leaving a contemporary in his place. When he got back, he saw the depravity of the Human race, going from murder and rape to many war-scarred lands spread throught. He asked the clan if they can leave the planet, sickened by the enviornment, in which they readily agreed, wanting to leave themselves. He used the Instantaneous Movement to transport all of them to a nice and safe haven called Euphoria, a planet brimming with life and many resources. Talking with the elders, he went on a pilgrimage, trying to find himself and his purpose in life. There he met a mysterious man on a another planet, the location unknown. He told him of a mysterious force called Amatsu-Mikaboshi, a destructive force capable of returning everything into nothingess on the desire of the controller. Hesitanat at first, he was tempted by the safety of the clan and it's values. Wanting to be alone, he told the man to meet back in ten days, in which he agreed. After the ten-day time limit was up, he met the man again. Wanting nothing but the upmost safety for the people who helped him for such a long time, he agreed to the plan. There he created an organization based on this purpose called Shin'en. Many years the organization steadily grew in number, all for the sake of the organization's main ambition. Storyline Dragon Ball In'yo Powers & Abilities T.B.W. Trivia * He's my first chracter on this site or any site for that matter. **Ironically, being a antagonist, he's the first character the author created. * His affiliations are loosely based off of History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Makaioshin Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kuremisago Clan Category:Dragon Ball In'yo Category:Villains